Nils (TDoMM)
Nils (ニルス Nirusu) is a character in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. He is one of eligible bachelors to marry. Nils is a kind-hearted boy who works at the town's library with his mother Nadja. He loves to read books and is interested in literature. He is also trying to write some books of his own, but often too shy to show anyone his work. If he opens up to the Player though, he is a caring soul who wants nothing more than someone to talk with (especially if it's about literature). Nils sometimes visit Opus Apartment on Rainy days to assist Vera, which the two will eventually marry if the Player chooses not to court one of them. 'Schedule' Before married, Nils lives at Etude Library. He likes to hang out around Symphony Town. On Sundays, his day off, he visits Lichtenberg City Hall to read books until he returns at night. If the weather is bad (Rainy or Blizzard), he will find a perfect destination. After Nils gets married with the Player, he will move in with you. He still visits the library on the evenings. After Nils is married to Vera, he still lives at the library. He keeps the same schedule when he was single. Once he is married, regardless to whom, Nils will stay at home if the weather is bad. 'Single / After Marriage with Vera' After Marriage with the Player 'Diamond Events' White Diamond Event *Etude Library *10:00 to 12:00 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Tuesday or Saturday The Player walks into Etude Library, but they are greeted by complete silence. But then he asks why you're bothering him. Option 1: It's rather rude (-2000 DP) Nils just ignores you and resumes reading. Option 2: I'm just seeing you (+3000 DP) Nils finally notices and apologises for ignoring you. Purple Diamond Event *Etude Library *11:30 to 14:00 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Tuesday or Saturday *Nils at Purple Diamond Color or higher *Players must have seen the White Diamond Event The Player hopes that Nils is in a better mood. They see Nils surprised when reading. As the Player approaches him, Nils asks if they needed anything. Option 1: Um...yeah, I need to find some manuals. (-2000 DP) Nils promptly throws various manuals at you and tells you to get out as you are interrupting his reading. Option 2: No. How's your study? (+3000 DP) Nils perks up a bit. He is surprised you actually find reading books are interesting. The two of them chat the rest of the day away. Blue Diamond Event *Ouvert General Clinic *12:00 to 13:30 - Sunny weather *Monday *Nils at Blue Diamond Color or higher *Players must have seen the Purple Diamond Event What a surprise! Nils actually outside for once today! He brought a book. You approach him and ask what he's up to. He responds by saying that he's contemplating if he should write a novel or not. Option 1: Go for it! (+3000 DP) Nils then wonders what he should write about if he did write this novel. He thanks for the Player's help. Option 2: You're good at reading, not writing... (-2000 DP) Nils doesn't say anything. He doesn't even look at you. He just leaves. Red Diamond Event *Player's House *10:00 to 11:30 - Sunny weather *Monday *Nils at Red Diamond Color or higher *Players must have seen the Blue Diamond Event The Player wakes up and immediately hear a knocking at your door. Nils is at the door...this is a surprise. The Player opens the door and see a frazzled Nils. He looks like he hasn't slept in days! Option 1: That sounds a little creepy... (-1000 DP) Nils is very disappointed. He stares at the ground a bit, and then tells you that he isn't going to finish the novel after all... Option 2: Sure. But why did you need to test (+5000 DP) Nils immediately likes you!!! After some silence, he looks up at you and thanks you. He can finally finish his novel. He says he will definitely show it to you when he's done. Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Lichtenberg City Hall *16:00 - Sunny weather *Any day, but only after the Player has seen his Red Diamond Event *Nils at Pink Diamond Color or higher *You are going steady with Nils ", I'm here at the City Hall. The books are very interesting, so... do you love reading books?" >(Yes, I do!) "Well... it's important for your knowledge. We may now start to become a good couple. Oh, look at the time! It seems that we are too late. I'll see you later." 'Marriage' Before marrying Nils, the Player must befriend his mother to 30,000 DP (Red Diamond color). The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Friedrich will appear in every wedding cut scene, and will always be there to make the wedding official. 'Children' The twins you get from marrying Nils will have intelligent and quiet personality. Both genders will have black hair and caramel eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has pigtails adorned with pink ties. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the third Romance Event between Nils and Vera, but they have Vera (or Nils) at 65,000 DP (Full Friendship). Therefore Vera likes the player more than Nils (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event 1 *Opus Apartment *10:00 to 11:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday or Friday Whilst Vera and Caroline are cleaning the room, Nils stops by to thank Vera for a music she played for his mother. Vera accidentally falls into the ground when playing violin and starts fainted. Nils tends to her injuries. Romance Event 2 *Etude Library *14:00 to 16:00 - Sunny weather *Tuesday or Friday *Players must have seen Romance Event 1 Nils and Vera have a conversation about the Library. Nils will then ask Vera if she'd like to read a novel that he's been writing. Vera says she'd love to. Romance Event 3 *Nocturne Beach *7:00 to 8:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday *Players must have seen Romance Event 2 Vera has been reading Nils' book, and compliments him on how good it is. Vera is a little jealous that Nils is so good at writing, because she feels she's not a good enough violinist. No matter how hard Vera tries, she just can't seem to get any better. Nils pushes Vera to keep going. If Vera loves being a violinist, he'll play better automatically! Romance Event 4 *Opus Apartment *13:00 to 14:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday *Players must have seen Romance Event 3 Vera is excited to tell Nils that Caroline is teaching her daughter do some real work around the apartment, even if it is just little jobs. Vera thanks Nils for all of his encouraging words, if it wasn't for him, she would have given up on being a maid long ago! Vera lets Nils know that she's looking forward to a job exam she's going to be taking. If Vera passes, she has a question he'd like to ask Nils. She won't tell him what it is... yet. 'Marriage' Two weeks after the events of Couple Relationship 4, Nils and Vera will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Nils and Vera asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see Nils and Vera's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Romance Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Nils and Vera will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby boy named Eddie. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Nils and Vera at the Library. Eddie will only appear in game after Nils and Vera have already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors